


This Fic Was Inspired by a Heart Disection

by rudalu (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Dark, Demon Courting, Gore, It's a dead deer, M/M, Reverse Bill, Reverse Dipper, Reverse Falls AU, Stalking, Triangle Bill Cipher, Violent Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, Yikes, creep! Bill, dead gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rudalu
Summary: "Their courtship had started, as a rather worryingly high number of things do in the Gleeful household:With a pile of organs."((I found this Rev!billdip fic in my google docs and it's at least a year old now. I don't ship this anymore but I thought I should post it because I remember being pretty happy with it at the time. This work was, from what I remember, meant to be part of a longer fic. But I fell out of love with the ship so I didn't feel the urge to complete it.))





	This Fic Was Inspired by a Heart Disection

Throughout the years, Mabel Gleeful had enjoyed a diverse and large range of hobbies. To name but a few: needlecraft, stalking cute boys, and the latest addition: simply watching her brother and the demon William Cipher’s courtship with a morbid fascination. 

Their courtship had started, as a rather worryingly high number of things do in the Gleeful household:

With a pile of organs.

When Dipper woke up on that first slow sunny morning, the first time it happened, the initial thing that hit him was the smell. It was vile, suffocating, and as he sat up in bed, he wrinkled his nose as he rubbed his blurry eyes. The second thing that hit him was the damp, clammy feeling of his bed sheets. His head snapped to his sheets and- Oh. Oh god. His crisp, white sheets were stained red, blood seeping through the duvet onto his legs and he could  _ feel  _ it. For a moment he wondered if he might be dead, surrounded, painlessly in blood. But no, there is was: the source of the blood sitting on the duvet right above his thighs. It was a mess, a pile, a tangle of organs, glistening with a sickly sheen. He gagged a little, throwing the covers away from his body. He scrambled towards his bedside counter, shaky hands fumbling for his amulet, shuddering at the feeling of his legs being  _ sticky  _ with the blood. The second he grasped his amulet he spat out a few magic words, and his duvet burst into flames.

William flinched, admittedly, when Dipper set fire to his gift. After all, it had been hard to get hold of the gnomes in the first place, let alone try tear out their respiratory systems in one piece! The first time, he managed to burst the chambers in the heart and leave a huge slit down the windpipe of the gnome. He’d had to find a second gnome after the first try went so wrong, but by that time, the gnomes were on high alert because they’d found the corpse of their brethren; so it was even  _ harder _ to get hold of the second one. To have Dipper reject his gift after so much work… It hurt. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he silently followed Dipper through into the en suite. The boy turned on the faucets to the bath, and then paused. Bill shrank back as he turned around, phasing through the door and quickly floating over to Dipper’s wardrobe and concealing himself inside. The door leading to the en suite flung open, and Dipper stalked into his bedroom with a face like thunder. Will couldn’t help it anymore, he’d ruined everything, and as hard as he tried to quiet himself, a loud sob escaped him.

Dipper’s head whipped around, and a sudden harsh light lit up the wardrobe as its doors were yanked open by Dipper’s magic- And there he was. Dipper looked down at Will such a look of disdain, that it made the demon just want to reach up and tear his beautiful face off.

“Cipher.” Dipper’s voice was quiet, not in the sense that it was meek, but just… Quiet, as if Will wasn’t even worth the effort it would take to raise his voice. “How many times have I told you?” His perfectly pale top lip curled with disgust as he spoke his cold words. Will’s eye, damp and shining with tears searched the boys face for… Something. Whatever it was that was under the boy's expressionless, beautiful mask. It was like a porcelain doll, he thought, so cold, so perfect, so fragile and  _ breakable _ . After a long silent moment of staring at one another, Will found himself flushing, turning pink under the scrutiny of that alluring gaze. He shut his eye, burying it in his small black hands, as he turned an embarrassing shade of pastel pink.

 

Dipper stared down at the demon- Wait. Was Will -was  _ William Cipher _ \- Blushing? The demon buried his eye in his hands- oh god, he was, wasn’t he? Dipper could feel his ears turning red; his cheeks begin to burn up. “I’ve told you enough times.” He cleared his throat as his voice cracked a little “Stay out of my rooms.” Will looked up at him mournfully, and nodded in the strange way that a floating shape can. They stayed like that, flushed and silent, until the pink drained from Will’s body, returning to his usual blue. Averting his gaze, Will teleported away. Dipper let out a shaky sigh, and ignoring the twinge of guilt in his chest, he turned away to go and check on the bath.

To call the weather in the mindscape ‘grey’ would be unnecessary due to the monochromatic nature of the place. Regardless, something about Will’s demeanour seemed to cause the steady drizzle of a dreary British autumn; weather that quite simply can be described as ‘grey’. This grey weather tended to cover the ‘skies’ of the mindscape for long periods of time with rather little relief when Will was there, and this occasion was not one of these exceptions. Will was floating in front of a large mirror, one that was regally framed and completely spotless. Large, fat tears were still falling from his eye, down to the ground like raindrops. 

After allowing himself to cry for a while, Will blinked away his tears and snapped his fingers in the direction of the mirror. It flashed bright yellow for a moment, before an image of Dipper appeared. He was sitting in the bath, bubbly water gently splashing against his chest. Will flushed a deep fuchsia pink as he watched Dipper  meticulously wash his shoulders and along his shoulder bones, quietly humming a pop song to himself.

A small smile twitched on Dipper’s lips as he rinsed his body off, letting himself relax as he lay in the bathtub. What was all that about anyway? He’d interacted with Cipher before, of course; he and his sister had made a few deals with the demon here and there, and he knew for a fact that one of his great uncles had a history of doing the same. It had been Ford, in fact, who had written the journals that had helped guide him and his sister in the process of making a demonic deal. The thing about Cipher was, he always seemed… Off somehow. The demon was constantly on the verge of tears, to the point where he almost seemed tame, for lack of a better word. But even so, there was something unsettling about the demon, something Dipper had never quite been able to place. When he’d told Mabel, she’d scoffed and pointed out that William was a demon, so of course there was something ‘off’ about him. 

But she didn’t have to put up with the staring.

The being followed.

The dead animal parts, apparently.

Suddenly feeling flushed, Dipper sat up in the bath and hauled himself out the water. William tried -admittedly not very hard- to look away, but he found himself unable to tear his gaze from the damp form of the boy rising from the water, skin glistening and flawless, and William just wanted to reach out and touch him, to reach out and  _ tear off his skin and frame it _ . He reached forward, pressing a hand against the mirror, watching him closely, closer, closer until he was watching every organ and muscle working under the boy’s skin, and he  _ wanted- _

The mirror smashed into pieces. 

No matter. He had more.

By the time Dipper had gotten himself washed, dressed and properly composed, breakfast was in full swing. His sister and his great uncle Stanley were silently chewing on pancakes. Stanford, of course, was nowhere to be seen. It was around eleven in the morning, so he’d most likely be going to bed now after a night of working in the large mansion basement. Stanley grunted a greeting to Dipper, not bothering to take his eyes away from whatever it was he was reading, which was fine by Dipper, as it gave him time to think. Mabel, however, did not offer the same courtesy. She jumped up from her seat as soon as he entered the room.   
“Dipper. What happened? You're usually up at some ungodly hour before dawn, and now you’ve only just emerged from your rooms at eleven?” She asked, eyeing him up and down. He sighed in a composed manner, then lowered himself down into the seat in front of her.   
“I'm not sure yet, Mabel. I'll be going to speak to Ford this evening and ask him what he thinks. I'll let you know then.” 

They were quiet for a while. Until Mabel smirked.

“So,” She started casually, a sharp smile playing at the corners of her lips as she regarded her brother “I suppose you've had a lady friend over from how ruffled your feathers are.”  Dipper stared at her in disbelief. Stan finally looked up from his magazine. Dipper’s nose scrunched up for a moment before his face returned to it’s indifferent mask.   
“If you are trying to suggest that I have been engaging in sexual relations with a woman,” He said coolly, trying not to let his cheeks flush “then I would encourage you to stop jumping to conclusions.” Mabel pursed her lips, then slowly broke into a smirk.   
“So you've had a gentleman caller.” Stanley sputtered on his glass of water. There was a moan of protest from Dipper’s chair as he abruptly stood up. Mabel grinned slyly, watching as her brother flushed all the way down his neck. “So I was right.” She stated, a triumphant sneer spreading across her face. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing through gritted teeth.    
“If by ‘gentleman caller’ you mean that I woke up to William Cipher hiding in my wardrobe watching me sleep  _ again _ , then yes. You're right.” 

There was a pause. Then Mabel burst out laughing. “So you’re telling me” she said between cruel giggles “that you’re seeing  _ the  _ William Cipher? Or I suppose he’s seeing you. I bet you like having a demon watching you, don't you Dipper?” Dipper clenched his jaw, looking at his sister with a look of thinly veiled hatred. He was just about to respond to her when Stanley loudly cleared his throat. He looked at Dipper with a look of mild disdain.   
“Listen Dipper, I know that we have a rule of ‘I stay out of your business and you stay out of mine’, but William Cipher-”   
“I appreciate your…  _ Concern _ Great Uncle Stanley, but I would appreciate you both stopping this jumping to conclusions that are painfully false-” Dipper’s upper lip curled in disgust as he took a deep breath to compose himself and school his features. “I'll be in my chambers. Don't disturb me.”  Without another word, he brushed past the pair.

***

Dipper glanced at his watch. 11pm. Ford should be up and working by now. He knocked on the metal door, the clang echoing up the stairs behind him. He cleared his throat as he pushed the door open. “Great Uncle Stanford? It’s Dipper. Something has happened that I need to speak with you about, rather urgently.” He approached the figure hunched over a test tube. Stanford sighed, setting it back in the rack. He rose from his seat and dusted off his pristine white lab coat. Stanford was the kind of man who would stand with his back straight and his jaw jutting out a just enough for him to look down on those around him; a look that really would be more suited to a businessman or a member of a royal household than a scientist. He was intimidating in both his posture and also in his vast intellect - traits that Dipper admired a lot. 

“What is it Dipper?” The question was short, to the point, and Dipper knew that meant he’d best make this quick so that Stanford could get back to work.   
“I received a…  _ Gift _ , for lack of a better word this morning.” Ford gestures to him to elaborate “It was the”... -Dipper pauses to grimace briefly- “internal organs of an animal. I’m not sure what species.” Stanford’s brow furrowed for a moment as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. He looked down at Dipper, disdain gleaming viciously in his eyes.   
“Was the sender of this gift” his voice was quiet and dangerous, “one William Cipher?” Dipper bowed his head and nodded, afraid he’d somehow disappointed his great uncle. “Dipper.” The boy’s head snapped up, “What did you do with this… ‘Gift’?” Dipper’s back straightened.    
“I burnt it to ash. It was honestly disgusting.” Stanford looked at Dipper with a gleam of something that almost resembled approval in his eyes. “Well, should this happen again, you must notify me at once, do you understand?” Dipper nodded once, before they each turned away and Dipper silently leaves the room.

Stanford watched him go out of the corner of his eye. He waits until he hears the sound of the door at the top of the stairs shut.    
“Cipher.” He said, not bothering to raise his voice. As meek as the demon may act, he was still just that - A demon, and a damn powerful one at that. Sure enough, William appeared in the corner of the room and glided forwards a little, careful to keep plenty of space between himself and Stanford. “So is this your plan?” He turns around to face the demon, abhorrence burning in his eyes. “You couldn’t pursue me anymore, so you court my nephew instead? It’s sickening to watch.” William’s eye begins to water a little.   
“It’s not like that I-” Stanford cut him off with a scoff.   
“Spare me your lies, demon.” William flinched, a single fat tear falling from his eye. “ I don’t want you to touch him, you sick, vile creature.” 

William’s eye closed, his tears blinked away. He sighed mournfully.   
“I’m sorry Stanford.” His eye opens, it’s blacker than night, his body burning blood red. Stanford takes a step back. “ **But if you come between the two of us, I will have no choice but to eliminate you.** ” Then he was gone in a flash of yellow flame, and Stanford was left alone in his a lab once more, face hot from the fire and body cold with dread.

Not a single member of the Gleeful household heard a word from Bill in the following week. Two weeks. Three weeks. As time went on, Mabel ceased her incessant teasing on the subject of Dipper’s so-called ‘gentleman caller’ and returned to her usual regime of following boys home at night and watching them sleep.

When Dipper arrived outside his bedroom door, weary from another day’s performances, he paused and drew a  deep breath. He placed his hand on the handle.   
“Cipher, if I open this door and find you inside, I'll-” his words died in his throat as he twisted the door handle and stepped into the room. William was nowhere to be seen, but his handiwork was there, clear as day. The carcass of a gigantic stag lay in the centre of his carpet, sliced open and pinned to the floor with shards of bone in such a way that it reminded Dipper of a frog dissection. Dipper walked silently closer to the stag. It was clearly an enchanted deer,  it had a silvery white coat, now matted and peculiar eyes that were glazed over, but still appeared to faintly glow. Not a drop of blood had leaked onto the carpet, Dipper noted in the back of his mind as he continued to inspect the corpse.

William had been anxiously to see how the boy might react from another one of the many enchanted mirrors in the mindscape. Dipper hadn't set fire to the deer yet, so he figured that was a good place to start. It had been hard to figure out what to get Dipper next. He had wondered what Dipper would prefer to the gnome when it had come to him- Of course! It seemed so  _ simple _ ! Dipper Gleeful was a powerful young man, one so perfect and awful that William just wanted to hold him close while he  _ screamed and begged for mercy _ . Someone like him didn't just want a pile of useless organs! No, Dipper wanted something bigger, better, more refined. The stag had fitted that criteria perfectly- oh and here came the best bit. 

Dipper looked into the body of the creature, fighting the urge to gag. There were labels stuck to everything, like a complete course in cervidae biology had been lain out for him. Of course, the smell was still disgusting, but somehow having dead animals in his room seemed to bother him a lot less when said dead animal’s blood wasn't dripping down his legs first thing in the morning. He considered calling Stanford as he was bid to do- But enchanted deer were a mystery to even his great uncle. The idea of learning something that even _ Stanford _ didn’t know was…  _ intoxicating _ . Dipper snapped his fingers and a pair of rubber gloves appeared around his hands. It was time to get to work.

He started off with the deer’s heart. William had gone to the effort to remove its ribs for Dipper, allowing him easy access to the creature's organs. He tried not to think about where they could have gone. With a knife in one hand, he carefully went about cutting the heart out of it’s chest. Once it was out, he held it in his hands silently. It was a strange blueish colour, the same shade of it’s now glazed eyes. Using his magic to open a notebook on his desk, he wrote a quick note about it, before setting the heart down on the tray that had been provided for him. 

The demon looked on as Dipper worked systematically and efficiently, until just the skin of the deer was left. He somehow felt… Oddly conflicted. Obviously, he was overjoyed that Dipper was keeping his gift, it was the most clear sign of Dipper accepting his courtship (whether the boy knew that or not), but it seemed... almost underwhelming somehow. He wanted the boy to be shocked or scared like he was the first time, his demeanour to crack, so that he could see how Dipper was truly feeling and use it  _ to break him apart _ . But Dipper’s carefully composed expression didn’t slip any more than a slight furrow in the brow as he hacked into the stag’s head. Hmm. Perhaps he needed to try something… Messier next time. William knew for a fact that Dipper hated messes with a passion. That was fine. His next gift would draw that passion out whether the boy like it or not.

Later that night, Dipper woke up with his face pressing into something smooth, but not soft. He jerked his head up. He was still wearing his gloves, covered in now dried blood, but what had once been a deer carcass was now a skin, with strange glass eyes that seemed to glow faintly and the earthy smell of tanning. Dipper noted the jagged stumps that had been left when he sawed off the thing’s antlers had been filed into rounded nubs. He looked around the room. The organs he’d removed were scattered around the room on various plates and boards that he’d rested them on. The smell of organs being exposed to the warmth of a summer night wasn’t remotely resembling pleasant, and he gagged a little as he stood up. His notes were scattered about the room, along with the photographs he’d taken of everything he’d been… Gifted. He sighed, schooling his features. He should probably tell Stanford about this as soon as possible. 

William watched as Dipper looked down at the skin. The boy made a gesture with his hand, lifting the skin up with his magic.   
“This is absolutely disgusting.” He said quietly. He placed it on the bed, blinking his bleary eyes and climbed under his covers. William’s blue turned into a pale pink - Dipper was… Keeping it? The boy’s breathing began to slow as he entered a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful, it made William just want to choke him to death so he’d stay that way.

Dipper slept well into the following day, long after the sun had risen. This wasn’t at all like him, so Mabel took it upon herself to go and discover what he was up to. As she approached his door, a distinct aroma hit her, sickly and rotten. Scrunching up her nose, she kicked open the door loudly.   
“Good afternoon Dipper! Planning on getting up anytime-” Her loud voice broke into a cough, “What the hell is that  _ smell _ ?” She began surveying the room as a disgruntled Dipper rose from his sheets. Papers, bloodstains and organs were scattered around the floor in some form of organised chaos. Her brother stood up, the skin of some kind of animal clenched in one hand. It slid from the bed with a dull thump. Dipper cleared his throat.    
“My apologies, sister dearest.” He said, not  a hint of guilt nor affection in his voice, “I was up doing very important research last night- Don’t touch that!” Mabel paused from her position, about to poke the strange blue heart perched on top of a pile of large, heavy textbooks. She scoffed.

“Whatever. Just get ready, our next show is in half an hour. And open a damn window, the smell is vile in here. I’m surprised you can stand it, you’re usually so anal about hygiene.” Dipper sniffed the air, frowning slightly.   
“What are you talking about? It smells fine in here- And I’m not _ ‘anal about hygiene’ _ , I just actually care about cleanliness unlike everyone else in this hick town.” He sneered, calm demeanour slipping just a little, as it did on occasion when his sister riled him up.

William, of course, was watching- He was always keeping an eye on Dipper. He noted gleefully that Dipper was still holding onto the deer skin, seemingly unconsciously, clutched tightly in his left hand. He kept a careful eye on the twins as they argued, partially relishing the cracks in Dipper’s icy expression, glimpsing at his true face. The rest of him, however, was filled with a burning hot jealousy - The boy’s sister had drawn the emotions out of him so easily, the emotions William treasured and  _ wanted to rip off his face and keep hidden away from all others _ . William looked at Mabel, and wanted to rip off her tongue, gouge her eyeballs out- He took a deep breath, the violent red colour that he’d become fading. By then, Mabel had already left the room. Dipper looked down at his hand, realising he was still gripping the skin of the deer with white knuckles. His upper lip curled, and he dropped it immediately. 

He surveyed the room, taking in the mess around him. It was disgusting- although he still couldn’t smell whatever it was sister had been talking about. Regardless, he opened a window as he began gathering up the samples. With a snap of his fingers, he placed each of them in individual jars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that:  
> \- Dipper not smelling the gross dead animal smell at the end was because his body was adapting to demon courtship or something  
> \- This fic was not only inspired by my biology lesson but the song 'Under my Skin' by Jukebox the Ghost  
> \- I'll be writing more in the future, but not with this ship / fandom bc I'm not into billdip anymore lol


End file.
